


sliver and tine

by Sherridin



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherridin/pseuds/Sherridin
Summary: Drabbles on our favorite pair. Each chapter is a one shot.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce watches in disgust as another hunk of a man in board shorts approaches Diana.

It’s their second day at the beach resort - a private, secluded one at that - and somehow his lover is attracting all the alpha males in the vicinity.

The man with the washboard abs leans a quarter of a step closer, and the muscles on Bruce shoulders’ tense up. Diana converses amicably and points towards Bruce's direction. While glad to be acknowledged, he nevertheless shoots a glare that does not reach his audience. He can’t hear them, but judging from the body language, the man slut is not slowing down. He’s carrying on with a thousand watt smile - gesturing to the ocean, gesturing to the sky. Patience running thin, Bruce is about to get up when the conversation finally ends.

Diana walks back to him, cutting a sensual figure in a bikini with a gauzy sarong slung on her hips. Her ebony hair is gently ruffled by the sea breeze, her beautiful face radiant under the sun. He’s reminded as he often is, how she’s a goddess among mortals. Of course men would flock to her like bees to honey.

Diana notices his petulant frown as she drops to the seat beside him. “What is it?” she asks, though she already has an inkling.

“A vacation should be relaxing. I didn’t realize I’d have to watch a herd of men flirt with you.”

“He's just talking to me,” she answers with a roll of the eyes.

“With the hopes of something more,” he mutters under his breath.

He realizes the mistake as soon as she gives him a pointed look. “So anyone who approaches me just wants to seduce me?”

“I’m saying that’s the third man drooling over you. Today."

“What would you have me do? Growl at them and walk away?” she replies with a mild huff. “And they were not drooling, they’re perfectly respectful.”

He scoffs. “I think I’d know better what they want.”

Her frown deepens. “First of all, you don’t. Second, are you holding me accountable for other people’s intentions?”

“Of course not,” he replies. The conversation is quickly flying off the rails, and he’s regretting bringing it up in the first place. “Look let’s just forget it.”

“Let’s not,” she counters. “Tell me, what should I do if men talk to me?”

Bruce thinks he knows the correct answer to this one. _Nothing Hon, just talk to them however you want._ But he knows these guys. The ones that flirt with beautiful women, waiting for the tiniest bit opening, ready to push their luck if they showed a hint of interest back. Hell, he played that guy for years.

Eyebrows raised, she's waiting for his answer, clearly not letting him off the hook. She did say they should be more open and honest with other. He takes a stab at it, not without hesitation. “Maybe don’t be too friendly. Cut the conversation short. Tell them you’re here with your boyfriend.”

Diana’s eyes narrow. “Unbelievable. I know you’re a type A, obsessive compulsive who wants to be in control all the time. I didn’t think you’d be ridiculous enough to have a thought process that sets back women’s rights by decades.”

“Women’s rights? What?”

She’s on her feet in a blink of an eye. “I’m going to the bar. Don’t follow me!”

His mind immediately goes to the most likely scenario. He grumbles, “Can you at least wear a shirt?”

Her mouth falls open. She unties the sarong and flings it at him. The cloth fluffs up in the wind and lands pitifully on his lap.

Diana’s glaring at him with her hands on her hips, her tanned, svelte figure and mile-long legs in full display. He swallows back a reaction.

She raises an eyebrow, baiting him to object. When he doesn’t say anything she turns on her heel and walks away in her tropical printed bikini.

He sighs, slumping back on his seat.

***

Bruce looks up from his book and glances outside their cabana. The sky has turned into an ethereal blend of orange, pink, and purple. People always flock to look at the sunset, but it’s really the moment afterwards that’s magical. And he’s almost missing it. He puts down the book and heads outside.

Diana is returning at the very moment, still only in her swimwear. She stops beside him. “Hi.”

”Hey.”

They both look out to the painted sky and deep waters.

”How's the bar?”

”Good.”

They watch in silence for a few moments before Bruce asks, “Out of curiosity, how many guys approached you?”

He steals a glance to see her face contort from incredulous to mildly seething to controlled annoyance.

“Four? Five?”

“Three,” she grumbles. “Do you want a report?” She doesn’t wait for a reply. “The first guy is Dylan, the Australian surfer from yesterday.”

”Great, they have names,” he mutters.

She shoots him a look. “The other two I met just now. The first one was nice. The second one wasn’t.”

His eyes narrow. “What do you mean?”

”I was declining his advances, and he was being persistent.”

”And?”

”I slapped him. He cried.” She shrugs. “I guess it was a hard slap.”

Bruce opens then closes his mouth. 

She turns to him. “See, I can take care of myself.”

“Diana, if there’s any kind of trouble, I’d run to you for cover.”

”So you’re questioning my judgement.”

“I know those guys. I played that guy for half of my life.”

”They were just talking to me. Don’t be possesive. It’s annoying.”

”I’m _trying_ not to be possessive, but that’s eight men in two days. Nine if you count the smitten skipper.”

“He’s just friendly.”

”To you.”

”If he was, anything wrong with that?”

”No. But you do get why it can bother me - your boyfriend, right?”

Diana replies after a while. “I guess eight is a bit much.”

”Thank you.”

Bruce shakes his head. ”I just have to be with a woman blessed by Aphrodite.”

”You should talk. You’re a beautiful man.”

His lips quirk and she insists, “You are. And you know it. It’s not like women don’t flirt with you.”

”So we’re even, that’s what you’re saying?” 

“I’m saying stop being protective.”

Bruce gives a puff of breath, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. That’s like telling him to stop breathing.

“I just want you all to myself for the next few days. Is that too much to ask?”

She leans sideways, nudging his shoulder. “I am yours. Always.”

Even in the dimming light, he can see the exasperated mirth in her eyes. He grazes a kiss on her cheek, then on the lips. His arms pull her close, and she folds into his embrace. Dusk swirls around the lovers, and they find their peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Snyderverse, just before the Justice League movie.

The residual light from the afternoon sun has long dimmed, but Diana doesn't bother to turn on the lights. She's been lying in bed for almost an hour and has no urge to leave it.

It's Sunday and she had started the day in high spirits. She had brunch in her neighborhood cafe, walked around in the crisp spring air, watched a movie back in her apartment. The day was supposed to be a relaxing one, and it was, but it also felt... aimless.

Lying in the dark, her mind flickers to the past and inevitably to the people she continues to miss and yearn for. She didn't plan on being lonely today, and yet the hardest ones hit you unexpectedly and for no reason at all.

Diana closes her eyes and hopes for sleep to claim her when the phone rings. She has half a mind to put it in silence when she checks the caller. The name triggers her senses - not entirely unpleasant, but not welcoming either. She lets it ring for a couple more seconds before realizing it might be urgent.

"Hello?"

"Hi Diana, do you have minute?" Bruce’s voice is casual which means it's not an emergency. Most likely he wants to discuss their plans to contact the men from Luthor's files. That’s practically the only reason why they keep in touch.

"Sure."

"I pinpointed Curry's location. Not his exact location, but there's a small fishing village in Iceland. They say a man from the sea shows up from time to time. Usually after a bad storm.”

"What makes you think it's him?"

"Eye witnesses said the guy dragged a 8 ton trawler to shore."

"He's reckless with his identity."

"Maybe he doesn't mean to hide."

"He won't be staying in a remote village if he isn’t." 

"We'll know soon enough. I plan to go in a couple of days."

Diana pauses. This will be the first attempt to contact their potential recruits. Weeks of planning and tracking suddenly boils down to this. "Do you want me to come along?"

"Two of us might be too many."

"From what we know, he could be hostile."

She can almost hear his smirk. "Are you saying I can't handle him?"

"I don't think diplomacy comes naturally to you." She means it as a teasing jab but realizes belatedly how her words could be misinterpreted. "I meant -"

"I won't even deny it, but he doesn't seem like type that would care about diplomacy either."

"Touche"

"I'll keep you updated."

"Ok, give me a call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

She expects him to drop off but he adds with a hesitant twinge. "Are you ok? You sound... not like yourself."

The question throws her off, and she pauses longer than intended. "How do I normally sound?"

"I don't know... just different."

Unease brushes through her. Is she always this transparent that a person she knew recently can guess her mood, on the phone no less?

"I shouldn't have intruded."

"You're not," she replies. "It's just... I'm having one of those days."

"I'm sorry... Anything I can do?"

"Talking to a human is actually helpful."

"Low bar but I'm glad to be of service."

She smiles. "You know what I mean."

"Not really. You're a mystery Ms. Prince." His words sound light and playful, but she can almost feel his deep, piercing eyes on her.

"I wouldn't call you an open book yourself,” she volleys back.

"Only a handful know about me, and you're one of them. I think I'm an open book enough for you."

"Ditto."

"I guess we're more similar than I thought,” he replies.

"Frightening words."

That actually made him chuckle.

"I've been in this business for a while. There's good days and bad days. When the bad comes, try to remember the good."

"Such uplifting mantra," she teases. "I didn't think I'd hear that from you."

"That's what my therapist would call progress."

Now she's intrigued. "You have a therapist?"

"It's not a regular thing. I go maybe once a couple of years or when Alfred's fed up with me.”

”How do they go?”

”Not really helpful. I don’t disclose a lot. At first I tried to change the specifics and keep the essence of what happened. Then the substitutes and symbolism became too confusing so I mainly stick to my experiences as Bruce Wayne. Now my therapist thinks all the issues I have stem from losing my parents."

She stills at his words. They’ve never talked about his past before. The casual mention surprises her. "Would that be incorrect?"

She picks up a quiet exhale. "I guess it's not really progress when everything about you is because of what happened thirty years ago.”

Her heart twinges for him and for that 8 year old boy. She understands all too well. "I don't think time makes a difference. Grief is grief."

"Time should have made it less painful. But for stubborn people, maybe it's different."

"You're right. We’re more similar that I thought,” she muses.

"I was kidding. I wouldn't dream of it."

His reply ruffles her. "You think too little of yourself, Bruce. Or too highly of me. I'm not so different from you.”

"You’re flattering me.”

”I’m lying in bed feeling sorry for myself for no good reason. I don’t have it all together, trust me.”

She can tell the admission surprised him. It sure surprised her. But she dislikes people putting her on a pedestal. She doesn't want that, especially from him.

"Do you want the number to my therapist?" he asks in jest.

A smile appears on her lips. “Why do you go? If it’s not helpful anyway.”

There’s a slight pause before he answers, ”I guess I needed to talk to a human.”

Diana realizes with a start he’s been humoring her need for company the moment their conversation started. For a brief second she wonders if he'll come over if she asks. She shakes her head in the next moment, finding the idea ridiculous.

”Thank you for being that person today, Bruce.”

”Anytime.”

"Call me when you reach Arthur."

"I will. I'll see you soon."

Diana lies back contemplating their exchange. She has revealed more than she had intended and so did he. It can be isolating to be different, to have secrets. And it’s likely the men they’re looking for feel the same. She switches on the bedside lamp and opens her laptop to review their files. She thinks - not for the first time - how this endeavor is proving to be worthwhile, even if she doesn't know what will come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has also been sitting in the drafts for a while now. It’s my first time to write in DCEU too which kind of feels different. Hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in either comics or DCAU where they’re just “friends”

Bruce steps off the elevator and into one of Gotham’s exclusive rooftop bars. The glasshouse sitting on top of the building exudes modern chic and boasts a panoramic view of the city. With a laidback vibe and a coveted offering of vintage wines, it's been a favorite among the more fashionable upper crust.

A tall, lanky man in sports jacket and chinos breaks from his circle of friends. "Well look who’s here.” He grins, greeting Bruce with a handshake and a one-arm hug.

"Nothing better to do tonight, might as well," Bruce replies with a warm smile. "Happy birthday Darren."

"It’s been too long. Where have you been?"

Bruce waves it off. "Just here and there."

"No seriously, we’re talking about how you're becoming a billionaire recluse. You know, champagne baths and walking around the house in mink robes. Remember when we swore we won’t end up like that?"

"I actually ran out of Dom, I had to settle for Cristal. It was terrible."

Darren gives a hearty laugh. "You bastard. Hey, you'd never guess who's here."

Bruce pretends to think hard. "Lita Peviani?"

"I dated her, didn't work out."

"Sharon James."

"She's not an actress. Think big. Like international, superstar big."

He shrugs. "Cher? Shakira?"

"Superhero big."

Bruce looks up sharply. "Wonder Woman."

Darren grins. "Bingo."  
  
His stomach does a flip from both anticipation and dread. It wasn’t for show when he scans the crowd. "Where?"

"She got here a while ago. Man, she's gorgeous in person. Like drop dead beautiful. Very sexy and _very_ fit. Like in a she-can-kill-you-with-her-bare-hands kind of way. Then you talk to her and she’s so friendly and warm and nice. There’s this bright, magical aura about her. I can’t describe it.”

Seeing his friend’s impassive look, he insists, "No, really. She was talking to me, and I felt a spark, like a literal spark in my chest. Maybe that's her normal effect on people, I don’t know. It feels special.”

"Normal effect,” Bruce replies, voice clipped. He forces a grin to his face. "I mean, I've met her before. She's gorgeous all right. How did you get to know her?"

"She saved Maggie's life," Darren says seriously. He goes on to recount how Wonder Woman swooped in to save his sister when their private plane had an engine failure. How she and Maggie are becoming fast friends.

"Mags knows I got a thing for her. She did her magic and here she is." Darren punches Bruce's chest in that boys will be boys way. "I couldn't ask for a better birthday present."

“I didn’t know you got a thing for her.”

“I do. I mean of course, she’s Wonder Woman. Show me a guy who’s not interested.”

Bruce’s jaw aches from the stiff smile. He has known Darren for a long time. In fact, he's one of the better ones in his faux social circle. He's a trust fund baby with a playboy image after his own heart. But he's not disrespectful. He just likes women. Maybe a little too much.

Darren moves to the next guest, thankfully leaving him alone. If he hadn't, Bruce thinks he'd punch him in the face if he doesn't stop talking about the most beautiful woman with the most amazing smile.

It doesn't take long for him to find her. She's at the outdoor deck with Maggie talking with a couple of guys, looking like a million bucks in a silver slip dress with her hair curled loosely around her shoulders.

Diana must have felt his eyes on her because she looks up. A shot of electricity sparks in his chest. She gives a discreet smile before returning to her company. He grimaced. Thus begins the cycle of frustration when it comes to the Amazon.

Bruce does his best to show off his fun side, chatting up old friends and doing some pretend drinking. It's an intimate party, but he manages to avoid her for the good part of the hour. He takes the offered scotch from a server and goes near the ledge where he has a unobstructed view of the city. He'll pretend drink this one then leave quietly, having done his job of showing up.

At the corner of his eye, he notices a figure heading towards him and braces himself.

"It’s nice to see you, Bruce.” The pleasing lilt of her voice makes his stomach flip again, so does being at the receiving end of her luminuos blue eyes. He noticed they look even bluer tonight with a subtle swipe of dark liner.

Before he gets totally lost in them, he flashes his go-to smile. "Enjoying Gotham?”

Diana recognizes the mask. Her own smile dims. She looks around then whispers, "I'm not trespassing in your city, ok? I'm here as a civilian."

"Sure, have as much fun as you want."

"I didn't know you knew Maggie and Darren," she says, still defensive. "It’s a big city. I didn't think you'd be here."

"What luck."

Diana's frowning now. She knows he's wary about superheroes in Gotham, but he can be such a drama queen.

He sees her annoyance and sighs. "They're good people - the siblings. I've known them for about a decade. A bit spoiled, a bit dumb in that dumb, privileged way, but generally good hearted."

She looks at him in horror. "That's how you describe your friends?"

"I'm being honest."

"In that case, I don't want to hear how you’ll describe me."

He chuckles at the irony.

She looks out to their sublime view. Overlapping buildings tower over each other with lit windows glinting against the dark sky. She realizes this is the typical scene for him every night. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

“You jump on these rooftops?”

“These ones?”

She nods.

“Not frequently. We’re in the good parts. I’m normally over there.” He gestures vaguely with his scotch.

“So if I want to outrun you, I should go to the good parts.”

“I said I don't frequent. Doesn't mean I don't know the area.”

“Ok, what's your favorite building here?”

“I don't have a favorite building.”

“Everyone is a creature of habit, even you. There should be one you favor more.”

“There,” he said gruffly. “Ten o' clock. It's a good jump off point to the north and east. No working cameras. There's a roofed deck - decent shelter from rain.”

A smile slowly spreads on her lips.

“What?”

“For some reason, I have this dramatic picture of you on top of a building, under the rain - brooding and just getting soaked.”

“Only when I feel like it.”

She laughs, eyes lighting up in amusement. Bruce looks at her mesmerized for a second. She does have the most amazing smile.

“You'll be there later?”

“Maybe.”

There’s faint laughter back in the penthouse and she glances to it. “We should get back to your friends.”

They should, but he doesn’t want to end the moment yet. It's a novelty to be on top of a building not as Batman on patrol, nor a socialite making the rounds, but simply himself, relaxed and enjoying the company.

“I doubt they noticed I’m missing. But you - they’re probably panicking they lost you.”

The soft exhale almost gets lost in the night air. “That's the problem, they see me as a celebrity. I don’t fault them for it, but it gets tiring after a while.” 

As one of the most recognizable figures in Gotham, Bruce can relate, but he's not out here to make friends. All this is a front in service of his real work. Diana on the other hand is a people person. After a mission, she’d stay behind to talk to the civilians caught in the field. She'd check if they're ok, calm them down, and listen to their problems. She genuinely likes people. Socializing comes naturally to her. He wonders the reason why she's at a random party with random people is for want of company. He feels a sliver of guilt for not being the sort of friend who spends time with her outside work. But then again, things can get complicated.

“Hang out with them more often, and they’ll get over it. You’re not that special.”

His delivery is so dry, it takes a beat for her to register the teasing. “Oh thanks, Bruce."

He smirks at her mock indignant look. “But seriously, a couple of them aren't bad. I can point out the ones you have to look out for.”

She peers at him, skeptical. ”Is this permission to stay longer in your city?"

"I'm not Gotham's gatekeeper despite what people think."

Her eyes widen. "That's a lie.”

"It's not."

"You're so possessive of Gotham.”

"As long as you don't commit any crimes, I won’t bother you."

This brings out another peal of laughter from her, and he thinks he can listen to the sound all day. "I don't believe you, Bruce Wayne.”

He grins. They fall into quiet smiles and enjoy the view in silence. Watching the city he knows so well and with someone he can be himself with, the moment feels perfect. Too perfect in fact. It makes sense it’s short lived.

She looks to his friends again, and he thinks she’ll suggest that they head back. Instead she says, "He's going to ask me out.”

He shouldn’t be surprised, yet something inside his chest twists. “Darren.”

“Yes, he's - what you people call - making the moves.”

“You think I should say yes?” Diana turns to him, eyes conveying a deeper meaning.

Damn her. Damn her and her infatuation with him.

“Do whatever you want," he replies coolly. He turns away from her annoyingly earnest gaze and misses the disappointment that overtakes it.

“Do you even like him?” he asks, scorn creeping into his voice.

“He seems kind.” She adds as if talking to herself, “And it's not like anyone is asking me out anyways.”

He can't tell if she's being genuine or if she's rubbing it in, but it annoyed him all the same. “Go ahead. He'll take you to some trendy art gallery. Helicopter ride at sunset. Dinner then a speakeasy. You'll have lots of fun,” he says, not even hiding his sarcasm.

Her eyes cloud with hurt and confusion at the mocking tone.

With impeccable timing, Darren goes up to them with a wide smile. “There you are. I was worried you left.”

“Bruce is just saying I should spend more time in Gotham,” Diana replies with a steady calm.

At her words, Bruce looks up and meets her eyes. All traces of warmth gone.

“Oh definitely.” Darren nods empathically and stops slowly when he notices the charged air. He looks at the pair back and forth, starting to feel like he’s intruding.

Something in Diana’s cool expression falters before she drops her gaze and turns to Darren. “He said you can show me around.”

The grip on his scotch tightens. It’s uncharateristically cruel of her. But at this point Bruce doesn’t know who’s hurting who more.

There’s several seconds of silence before Darren’s shock wears off and a grin sweeps over his face. “I'd love to, yeah, that’ll be great.”

“Great.”

Bruce is still staring at her, but she couldn't look at him. Diana excuses herself. “I'll get a drink.”

“I'll be there in a sec,” Darren says. He turns to his friend with barely contained excitement. “I'm absolutely speechless, just beyond insane. Thanks man, you're the best. Anything you want, I'm in your debt,” he says before following Diana.

Bruce looks out to the city and takes a swig of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is not the ideal ending. If you prefer a happier outcome, head to my other fics where our ship sails off happily into the sunset. I initially wanted to make a story out of this but I don’t have a plot nor any idea how to continue. I realized I prefer writing short scenes with conversations, and a tormented Bruce driven to drink alcoholic beverages seems to be a favorite trope. Anyways, hope it’s still a good read despite the unresolved ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in the drafts for a month. I have like 8 minutes before AO3 deletes this forever so what the heck, I’ll post it for now.


End file.
